Everything is Not What it Seems
by KikiOnHiatus
Summary: At 30 years old she took control of her life for the very first time. Now that she has all of the things she once craved and even more, can she stay in this new life without her past coming back to haunt her? Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: An idea came to mind, so why not write about it? Hope you enjoy! Please review, follow and favorite :). It's appreciated.**

* * *

If anyone knew about her life they would all think that she was lucky. Lucky to be born into an affluent family and never having to work a day in her life. It was true; in all of her thirty years of existence Olivia Pope had never held a job. The most she'd done was voluntary work for various charities during her college years and hosted parties for her father after her mother no longer was available to do so. She'd died five years ago in a car accident and ever since then, Olivia had taken on the role of hostess. All of her life she was well taken cared of, materialistically that was. She'd never want for anything. The best and most expensive clothes, cars, jewelry, technology, etc. was all hers for the taken. People asked why doesn't she create a life of her own? But, how can she when her father was the biggest drug cartel in the western world? Eli Pope was a powerful man, so powerful that his name reduced grown men into a puddle of fear. He controlled her very existence and there wasn't much she could do about it. But, today she was going to change that. She was going to take back control of her life. At first she thought of killing herself, effectively ending her imprisonment but thought better of it.

Olivia got up early that morning and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black high-heeled ankle boots and a simple white button down shirt. She pulled her long wavy Brazilian curls into a high bun and applied light makeup that comprised of bronzer, lip-gloss and mascara. When she was finished dressing, she made her way down to the expansive dining room where her father would be expecting her. Every day they ate breakfast and dinner together. They didn't often share lunch because that was when Eli did most of his business meetings, and Olivia was most times out with her friends. If it weren't for her two best friends, Abigail and Harrison she wouldn't be able to survive this. The two of them were her normal, the reason she still had her sanity.

"Father," Olivia greeted the older apathetic black man in an even tone.

"Olivia," he returned emotionless.

She took her seat and accepted the hot water being poured into her teacup with a genuine smile at one of their many housekeepers, much to her father's dismay. He despised her being friendly with the "common folks."

"What's your plan for the day?" Eli asked, raising his teacup to his mouth after stirring in two sugars.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, hating the fact that she was thirty years old and had to provide her father with her daily itinerary. It was a gross invasion of privacy and she desperately wanted it to end.

"I don't know. Maybe some shopping with, Abby," she spoke nonchalantly.

"And what about the _boy_? Harrison, is it? Isn't he going to come with you two? I'm sure he's quite an expert on all things fashion, considering his sexuality," Eli snickered.

Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes at her father's homophobic jab, sparing herself the long lecture she would endure. It was no secret that her father despised Harrison, simply because of his sexual orientation. And it hurt every time he said something insulting about him. But, who was she to stand up against her father? She'd seen her mother did it once and got slapped in the face for her defiance. So, Olivia avoided doing anything that would provoke him. She kept her head straight and eyes from wandering, least she found something that didn't concern her and was penalized for it. She stayed in her lane and dare not stray out of it.

"Dad…" Olivia began in an even and concise tone. "Harrison, will not be accompanying us."

Ignoring her comment, he asked, "How much money do you need for your excursion?"

This was another thing Olivia hated, having to depend on him for her livelihood. She was completely dependent on him for money, shelter, clothes and food.

"I'll be fine. I'll just use my credit card," she answered, finally taking a sip of her tea; the warmth spreading allover her insides.

"Ok. I'll be busy all day. I have a very important meeting today that should take up quite a bit of my time. If you need me, call my private number. Ok?"

"Yes, father."

And that was the last words spoken between them as they ate their breakfast of bacon, fruits, croissants and sunny side up eggs. Olivia hated sunny side up eggs but her father insisted that she eat it that way, so she did. She did whatever he liked. However, today, that was all going to end…

* * *

Fitz felt rested sitting in the back of a dark SUV, as he was being driven to a business meeting. He'd slept on his jet for the entire flight from Miami, Florida to San Francisco, California. His body was grateful for the small reprieve since he was so busy the past couple of days that he hardly had time to rest. He had several ships coming into his shipyard and had to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Luckily, it did.

Before getting off the plane he'd taken a shower and gotten dressed in a pair of black jeans, baby blue shirt and a black fitted blazer. His curls were slicked back with pomade to give him his signature look of modern imperial. His style was effortless and was embodied with great confidence. He was a confident man, standing at a full 6'2".

When the mansion came into viewing Fitz had to shake his head, and immediately thought, _a man with insecurities always had to go the extra mile to show everyone he had something to prove, compared to a self-assured man._ Fitz was a self-assured man. He was rich, very rich… but no one needed it know that.

As the SUV pulled up to the gates, his driver spoke into the speaker to grant them access and shortly after the gate was opened. The closer they got to the mansion the more Fitz' disparagement grew. A minute later the SUV drove around the circular driveway and stopped a few feet in front of the front door.

"Do you need me inside, Boss?" The driver asked, putting the SUV into park.

"No, Charlie, you stay outside for cover. I'll take care of things inside."

"Roger that," Charlie said.

Fitz nodded and opened his own door before swinging his long legs out of it. He grabbed ahold of the briefcase on the seat next to him and closed the SUV door behind him.

He began walking towards the front door and when he was close to it, the garage door opened and an Audi sports car drove out of it along with a black SUV that mimicked his. Before he could wonder who that was, the front door swung wide open.

Collecting his thoughts, Fitz focused on the man before him, standing in the doorway. He walked directly up to him, proffering his right hand and said, "Rowan Pope," it's been a long time."

"Likewise, Fitzgerald. Come in," Rowan returned after shaking Fitz' hand.

* * *

Olivia noticed on her way out that her father's appointment had arrived, but that wasn't any of her business so she didn't dwell on it. Her sole focus was to find a way to ditch her security team and the tracked sports car she drove. Luckily, she was getting help from a very special friend she'd accidentally stumbled into on the dirty streets of San Francisco. She was completely placing her trust into a stranger that she'd befriended and fed on numerous occasions. Something about his sad eyes led her to trust him. Slowly and surely their friendship formed and he'd revealed to her that he was ex CIA. When she heard that she decided to risk everything and make a proposition with him, that if he could safely get her away from her father and a new identity she would pay him a $100,000. Today she would know if his words had any merits.

Thirty minutes later, she pulled up to an old rundown gas station on the outer skirts of town and climbed out of her car. She ignored the befuddled expression of her secret guards, Dumb and Dumber as she mentally called them. She didn't offer them any explanations when they exited their vehicle and was walking over to her. They were most likely wondering why she needed to stop for gas when they were the ones responsible for filling her tank, which was always full at her father's request. Without an explanation, she turned away from them and walked into the gas station. The first thing Olivia did was grab a ball cap, the souvenir type that was sold at gas stations and put it on her head, and then walked directly to the women's bathroom.

"Good, you made it. Let's do this," was the first thing she heard when she closed the door to the bathroom. Turning around, she found Huck with a young African American woman with a similar body stature to hers staring back at her, and to her surprise Huck had cleaned up pretty well.

"I'm here. What do I need to do?" Olivia asked, anxious to get over with this.

"Take off all your clothes and jewelry and give it to, Kimberly here. She's going to drive your car to Los Angeles. That'll give you plenty of time to head across the country untraced."

"But, do you know what they'll do to her if they find out she's not me?"

"That's the thing, they'll never find out. Kimberly, is a professional stuntwoman and she's going to drive your car off a bridge to fake your death."

Olivia nodded her consent, liking his plan very much and began unbuttoning her shirt. She wanted an escape so badly that anything at this point sounded heavenly.

Olivia gratefully exchanged clothes, minus undergarments with Kimberly, and in the process felt a smidgen of freedom.

* * *

"So, Rowan, when were you planning on repaying me?" Fitz asked. The two men were meeting privately in his study, and because of the sensitive nature of the meeting Rowan declined any of his bodyguard to be let in with him.

"Fitz, I was going to pay you with the new shipment that landed but something came up and I'll need some extra time to pay."

Fitz chuckled humorless, leaning back further in his chair. He sat opposite Rowan who was sitting behind his oversize mahogany oak desk.

"Tell me something, mmm?" Fitz tapped his tapered index fingers on the top of his lip. "Tell me how a powerful man like yourself do not have $500 million dollars to pay the man who has been transporting your drugs for nearly a decade?"

Rowan cleared his throat and said, "I do have the money but a lot of it is tied up in investments. I asked you before if you're willing to take a $100 million now, but you want it all and I don't have it all to give you.

Fitz shook his head in disapproval. "The sad thing is, you kill men for shorting you of thousands of dollars, so what do you think I should do to you, Rowan? Mmm? After all you owe me millions? What. Should. I. Do. To. You?" He asked slowly, enunciating each word.

Rowan cleared his throat again and said, "Give me some time." He practically begged.

"I'm afraid your time is up," Fitz replied, swiftly pulling out a handgun from the inside of his jacket.

 ****BANG****

* * *

 ** _One Year Later_**

Twelve months had passed and Olivia still couldn't believe that she was free; sometimes to the point that she didn't know what to do. Up until eight months ago she lived constantly watching over her shoulder. However, that all ended when she found out that her father's decomposed body was found in a junkyard. Apparently, no one had reported him missing and they'd only found out it was he based off of his DNA in the police's database.

It hurt her all of five minutes that he was dead, and instead of wallowing in grief she felt relief. Relieved that his controlling ways could no longer dictate her life. For the first time in her life she was truly free. She no longer had to use an alias she could finally use her real name and not worry that he would find her.

These days' things were much simpler in her life. She had a job as a restaurant hostess and lived in a studio apartment. It was a drastic change from what she was used to but she preferred it so much more. She was able to come and go as she pleased and was able to work and earn her own money, albeit it wasn't much. After paying Huck the money she'd promised she only had $20,000 in cash that she brought with her since she couldn't use any of the credit cards anymore. With that money she was able to buy a 2004 Honda Accord, made a deposit on the apartment, buy basic clothes, food, a new cellphone and have $8,000 to spare in case of a rainy day.

Out of all of the cities she could choose to live in, she chose Miami, Florida. After growing up all of her life in the golden state, she was used to the hot temperature and wanted to be somewhere that didn't get too cold. Besides, she loved the beach and wanted to live somewhere where she can frequently visit it. Since moving to Miami she didn't make much friends, only a girl by the name of Quinn who was her neighbor and coworker. She was the one who got Olivia the job at a five star restaurant, which she wouldn't have landed on her own due to her lack of job experience, but Quinn encouraged her to focus on all of the practical things she did that was comparable to a hostess/server and she did. She started off as a server and after seven months of working there was promoted to a hostess. She got along great with her managers and coworkers, they all saw how much effort she puts into her job. Doing it with pride and attentiveness, because the opportunity to work meant a lot to her, a whole lot.

It was a Friday afternoon and Olivia had started her shift at 4:30 PM. She was working the late shift that week. She greeted everyone before occupying her position at the frontier of the restaurant.

During the midway point of her shift she saw a tall handsome man approaching her. Since it wasn't busy, she took her time taking him in. He had kind blue eyes and his lips were etched into a smirk. His stature exuded power and confidence which each stride he took. Something about the way he carried himself in fitted blue jeans and black button up shirt left her mouth dry. It probably had to do with the way his muscular forearms were exposed by the rolled up sleeves. All in all he was a fine piece of specimen. She had served many of tall handsome men before but he was none like the rest.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia smiled and said, "Welcome to Azul's, I'm Olivia, your hostess for the evening."

She watched as the man's face broke into a wide smile, causing a twinkle to appear in his cerulean blue eyes. The scent of his cologne was potent from the close proximity of his body.

"Hi Olivia," his deep baritone voice almost crooned.

Olivia almost squirmed under the sensual tone of his voice. Never in her life had she encountered a man with such a powerful and sexy voice in one.

Before she could muster up enough brainpower to ask if he had reservation he spoke again.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He gave her a cheeky grin and wink; somehow he'd managed to not make it creepy. She felt her heart quickening. Of course men flirted and asked her out on occasion but she always turned them down. She wasn't ready anytime soon to be in a relationship with anyone. This was her season to get to know herself. Who was Olivia Pope and what does she like? But, the handsome stranger was making her reconsider.

She blushed further under his appreciative gaze and mumbled, "Thank you." Clearing her throat, she asked in a distinct voice, "Do you have a reservation, Sir, or would you like to sit at the bar?"

"I'll take a seat at the bar, thank you."

"Ok," she acknowledged with a simple smile and grabbed one of the elegantly printed menus from its holder. "Follow me, please." On her way to the bar she swear she could feel his gaze on her derriere and other parts of her body, but didn't dare acknowledge it. When she got to the bar she showed him a vacant barstool and handed him the menu. In the transition process of passing the menu to him their fingers grazed and it sent a spark through her body, which she also ignored.

"Hope you enjoy our service this evening." She turned away without a second glance and barely registered when his deep voice replied, "thank you."

* * *

Fitz accepted the single malt Balvenie double wood scotch from the bartender, swirled the brown liquid around the tumbler before drinking it in one gulp. He signaled for another one and the bartender was quick to deliver it. With the second tumbler, he took his time savoring the taste while briefly taking in his environment; it'd been a while since he was at the restaurant he had 50% of shares in. The other half belonged to some people he only came into contact when it was of absolute necessity.

His eyes however, kept landing on the goddess at the front. From where he was sitting he wasn't afforded a clear view of her but he appreciated the parts that he could see. Her flawless wavy jet black hair that fell a hairsbreadth above her shoulders, framing her mocha brown skin that lay beneath the immaculately fitted black and white pants suit – showcasing the round molds of her appetizing ass. She was the epitome of beauty… that was the conclusion he came to after their brief encounter. And he was going to make her, his. Where did that thought come from? He didn't know, but when he saw something he wants he goes after it. And make no mistake Fitzgerald Grant III always got what he wants.

But, for tonight, he appreciated her beauty from a distance as he ate an exquisitely prepared plate.

* * *

For the next month and a half the mysterious man, who she'd learned was named Fitz, visited the restaurant twice a week; and each time Olivia happened to be working. She wondered if it was coincidental or he planned it that way. With each encounter she found herself liking him. Sometimes when she wasn't busy he would stand by her post a little longer than he should, engaging in conversation. And if she was being honest with herself, she looked forward to his visits. Even though he'd flirted with her, unashamedly so, he'd never asked her out or anything like that which was ok with her, since she wasn't looking to be in a relationship.

At the end of her Wednesday shift, Olivia bid her colleagues a good night before heading to the parking lot. The employees' parking lot was dimly lit and deserted. On her way over to her car she saw a tall figure leaning against it. Immediately, her heart began pounding in her chest and reached inside of her handbag for her pepper spray.

The tall figure started ambling slowly towards her, halting her footsteps. With bated breath she observed the increasingly familiar figure. It was _him…_ Although, she identified the mysterious figure she kept her guards up.

He stopped directly in front of her and said, "Hi, Olivia…"

* * *

 **AN: I had plan for this to be a one shot but I think I can stretch it for 3 chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. How do you see this turning out for our faves? I love writing a sketchy Fitz and I don't know why. LOL. I promise to update this soon because I already know what will happen next.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone who showed overwhelming supports for this story, I know I promised to update it months ago but life happened. Anyways, I came through for you today and I hope you enjoy the update. BTW, how great is canon Olitz? I'm back to watching and it's glorious at the moment. Small mercies day by day, I'm taking it episode by episode until some shit happens and then I'm gonna be like, "Shonda, what's good?" LOL. Anyways, 501 gave me so much life. Don't forget to check out my other stories, as I currently have 8 of them. Enjoy!**

 ***We pick up where we left off***

* * *

"Hi," Olivia returned after a few seconds, with a baffled look adorning her face.

They stood in the dimly lit parking lot staring at each other, with each second that passed Olivia felt a bit of ease and she relaxed her grip around the turquoise colored can of pepper spray.

"What are you doing here?" She asked directly, since he wasn't saying anything.

He only smirked and a crinkle appeared at the corner of his cerulean blue eyes. _God he was so handsome…_ she mentally observed.

"I came to ask you out." He replied smoothly.

Olivia's eyebrows knitted together in more befuddlement. Looking him directly in the eyes, she said, "I don't date."

Fitz chuckled lowly and nodded. She was a challenge; he liked that.

"Since you don't date, as your friend I would like to take you out to eat.," he rephrased his words, hoping for a better outcome.

Olivia pushed the slipping strap of her purse back onto her shoulder. She smirked at his change in tactic. "I'm not hungry."

"Then let's only get drinks," Fitz proposed.

"I don't drink." She watched as his eyes widen from her confession. People were always surprised when she confessed that she didn't consume alcohol, not even socially. She didn't like alcohol because many used it as a temporary solution for a problem. She was one of them. Five years sober and she wanted to keep it that way.

Before he could respond Olivia stated gently, "Fitz, I'm sure you're a great guy but I'm truly not interested in dating. I hope you have a good night." She recommenced walking towards her car.

Fitz walked silently beside her. She turned off the alarm on the navy blue car and he reached for the door and opened it for her.

When she was safely nestled in, Fitz handed her a card with his number. "In case you change your mind."

Olivia smiled her thanks and collected the card. Wordlessly he closed the door to her car and stepped back, watching as she turned on the vehicle before backing out of the parking space.

As she was driving home the white piece of paper with minimalistic printed design mocked her from the passenger seat. She knew she was only kidding herself when she turned him down.

* * *

It had been two days since Olivia turned him down and he couldn't get her off of his mind. The thoughts did nothing to assuage his hurt feelings, he wasn't used to being turned down by women. More times than not he was the one to do so. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to lose hope. _Maybe she will call,_ he thought. He also made it his duty to stay clear of the restaurant. If she wanted to be with him he was going to wait for her to make the first contact.

Fitz was at home in his gym room working out a sweat. He was currently working on his core by assaulting the heavyweight bag that hung from the ceiling. All of the pent up stress from the week was released with each punch.

When he was finished with his vigorous workout regime he retired to the walk in shower, adjusting the settings of the water before stripping out of his workout clothes.

Swaddled in a plush white robe, Fitz padded to the open plan, state of the art kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl after his refreshing shower. He tossed it expertly in the air and caught it before bringing it to his mouth for a big bite. Just as he was walking to the stove to grab the breakfast his housekeeper had made the sound of his cellphone began ringing. Annoyed, he rerouted his steps to the faraway counter that housed it.

Without checking the screen, Fitz answered, "what" and was surprised to hear a shy "hi." Immediately, he knew who it was and it made him smile.

* * *

Olivia wore a pastel green, strapless eyelet dress that hugged her bodice tightly and loosely around her hips, landing mid thigh. On her feet she wore brown wedge-heeled sandals that complemented her brown sun hat and brown cross-body purse. She did it; she called him and agreed to meet up for brunch. Two days of thinking about him drove her in to doing so.

The restaurant he suggested was unfamiliar to her so she googled it on her way and was surprised to see that it was highly acclaimed. In addition to the pricey venue he offered to send a car to pick her up but she turned him down, as it wasn't necessary. As she made her way to the restaurant she wondered what she was getting herself in to. _Who exactly was Fitz and why couldn't she stay away from him?_

Her thoughts of uncertainty got pushed to the back of her mind when her eyes landed on the man who plagued her thoughts constantly over the past 48 hours. He stood at a small round table that was off to the side of the open room, closest to the water, as it was a beachfront restaurant. He looked handsome dressed in khaki chinos and un-tuck white short-sleeved button down shirt – a few buttons were undone, revealing lightly dusted chest hair. His smile was wide, showcasing his pearly white teeth contrasting against his suntanned skin.

The minute she was standing in front of him, he whispered, "hi" and she returned his brief greeting.

The maître D' bid them a pleasant dining experience and promised to send over their requested beverages with a waiter before leaving the duo.

"You look beautiful," Fitz appraised verbally and visually.

Olivia blushed at the once over he gave with his eyes and replied, "thank you. You look nice, too."

Fitz smirked, "thanks."

Olivia was trying to hold his gaze but the intensity of it was too strong so she redirected her eyes onto the décor of the restaurant. Most of the walls were of pastel colors, giving off a Caribbean vibe while the furniture was mostly tanned. The soft whimsical musical ebbing from the surround sound system gave off a light airy feel, fashioning a happy ambiance.

"What changed?" Fitz baritone voice asked, pulling her back to him.

His blue eyes studied her intently as he awaited an answer.

Olivia gave a slight shrug of her shoulder because truthfully she couldn't tell what had exactly changed. So she answered simply, "I asked myself, why not? So here I am."

Fitz cocked an eyebrow at her, intrigued by her answer – at the same time their waiter arrived with their beverage. They simultaneously said thanks before the waiter retreated, allowing them a few more minutes to peruse the menu.

"I'm glad you came," he stated earnestly.

Olivia only nodded as she took a long sip of her non-alcoholic cocktail juice.

"Did you grow up in Miami?" She asked, returning the flute onto the wooden table.

"For the most part. What about you?"

She shook her head no. "I lived in California for most of my life."

Fitz nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "And how long have you been living down here?" he questioned.

"About a year now."

His eyebrows shot up at her answer. "How do you like it down here, newbie?" He teased and Olivia laughed. She was beginning to relax under his intense gaze.

"I really like it down here, hate the traffic but other than that, it's been good."

Fitz nodded his agreement. Their waiter interrupted them to take their food order, each rattled off a different dish from the menu and the bubbly spirited young man retreated.

"So what do you do?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm in the shipping industry," he answered.

"Which part?" She probed, sensing that he didn't like to talk much about himself, but she wanted to know more about him in order to see where it all could lead.

"I run a shipyard, transporting oil and other goods internationally."

"Oh..." she tried to downplay her surprise. So he was rich, she thought. "Well, you know where I work so there's not much talking there," she added bashfully.

"That maybe true, Olivia but I want to know _everything_ about you, starting with your favorite drink…"

She smiled and obliged him. Hours of endless conversation passed with much laughter as they shared little tidbits of themselves.

* * *

Five weeks ago, was the first of many dates the duo went on. They frequented different restaurants and talked a lot on the phone. They got to know each other's likes and dislikes and shared hobbies, one being their love for swimming. So one Saturday morning Fitz invited Olivia over to his house to swim, at first she put up a front but surely enough he was able to get her to agree. Although they dated for such an extensive period of time, physically they hadn't indulged in anything more than a few chaste kisses on the lips. Fitz noticed that Olivia had a wall up and was slowly trying to break it down. Even though he wanted her badly he wasn't going to rush her. She was teaching him patience something he wasn't quite used to.

When she first arrived at his home fifteen minutes ago he watched as she took in his living environment. She was impressed but not _impressed_ in the way that some girls would see him – with dollar signs. He was quickly becoming to know and believe that Olivia wasn't one of those girls. She was very hardworking and they often times had fights over who should pay the bill – he always won, of course.

After showing her off to the guest room where she could change out of her clothes and into her swimsuit Fitz moved to the pool area in the backyard to ensure that everything was perfect. He had nice music playing in the background and two deck chairs out under a white canopy to shade them from the harsh rays of the sun. A table laden with fruits and cheeses were covered down and several alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages sat to chill.

He was taking off his white T-shirt when he saw her walking down the pathway from the house to the pool. Her hair was curly today, a state he preferred but she had a knack for changing hairstyles on a whim. One day she would wear it long, short, curly or straight.

He took in her slender body as it sashayed under the tropical printed kimono that shielded her bathing suit from him.

"Good thing I saw Lucy because I would've gotten lost in this big ole house of yours," she wisecracked. Lucy was his trusted housekeeper and cook.

"You're here now." Fitz smirked and beckoned her closer. When she was standing in front of him he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, staring into her expressive brown eyes for a few second before lowering his head and capturing her mouth in a steamy kiss. He kissed her slowly at first, probing his tongue gently at the seam of her lips until she granted him access. When she did he deepened the kiss and his hands slackened from her waist and gravitated towards her ass, squeezing it – bringing her closer to him.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as she lost herself in the sensation of his kiss. Long forgotten feelings were bubbling closely to the surface. As the kiss continued Fitz' hands continued to grope at her round globes, pressing her into his stirring manhood.

She was getting hot for him and knew that if she didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to stop and would let him take her in the privacy of his backyard. Luckily, the tall palm trees and manicure shrubs of greenery concealed them.

He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck and boy wasn't that the wrong move for her. She was turned on beyond limit and could no longer turn back. Instead of pushing away from him she wrapped a leg around his waist so that the friction of his hardening cock hit her where she needed it most.

"Fitz… I need you…" she panted breathlessly into his hair, hanging onto his biceps for leverage as she continued grinding her bikini clad center against his thinly covered manhood through his striped board shorts.

Fitz was consumed with lust and passion so he led her to the canopy and gently sat down on one of the lounge chairs and placed her on his lap. With her sitting directly on his manhood he grabbed handfuls of her ass, moving her along the length of him, grinding her core into his shaft. He could feel her wetness seeping through the fabric of his shorts.

Olivia moaned feeling her orgasm rising, and leaned forward to connect their lips in a wet and rushed kiss. She wanted to feel more and all of him. "Put it in…" she moaned. She probably would regret this later but in the moment she didn't. This was what she wanted.

"You sure?" Fitz grunted, continuing to move her against his hard member, feeling his composure unraveling with each touch of her fluffy lower lips.

"Yea… please Fitz…"

In one smooth motion he loosened the string on his board shorts before pulling out his cock through the opening, poking her lower stomach. Olivia looked down at the delicious sight of him, she knew he was packing from the way he walked and the outline in his pants, but to see him in all his glory made her wetter.

Pushing her bikini bottom to the side she helped him guide his cock to her center and she slowly sank down, taking him in inch by delicious inch. It had been too long since she'd experienced this and the times she had couldn't be compared to this moment. He filled her to the hilt, stretching her walls to accommodate both his girth and length. Every ridge and veins she felt pressing into her walls and the feeling alone almost made her cum.

"Fuck!" Fitz groaned. "You're so tight, so fucking tight." He grunted as he began to move in and out of her wet pussy. The sound of her wetness carried above the music and it turned him on. He watched as her breasts bounced with each upward thrust he made. One hand holding on tightly to her ass, guiding her up and down his length while the other moved to her breasts, intermittently cupping them – left then right, then left then right again.

Olivia rested her head in the crook of his neck, biting down on his shoulder as she tried to muffle her cries and peals, his cock thrust deeper into her, leaving her a quivering mess. He was invading every part of her and it was an enchanting experience.

With her bikini top roughly pulled off, her taut nipples grazed his chest as both of his hands continued to hold onto the round flesh of her ass, moving her up and down his rigid length. She could feel the cool wind caressing her skin, cooling down their overheated bodies.

"Faster," she cried as she felt her orgasm growing closer and Fitz began to thrust faster and harder. "Fuck…Shit…Fuck…" she yelped when his hips began winding in the opposite direction hitting her G-spot every single time. Her legs began trembling a sure sign that she was going to explode soon. And then he did something she least expected, one of his hands let go of her ass, raised in the air and brought down in a sharp slap to her right cheek. The sting immediately sent her over the precipice, causing her entire body to tremble in his arms as she came hard cursing and screaming at the top of her lungs. Never had she experienced such a powerful orgasm that left her breathlessly clinging on for dear life. Her entire world shifted on its axis and she knew in that moment that she was fucked for good. He'd marked her as his and there was no going back.

* * *

A month later and the duo had come to terms that their feelings for each other were deep and they wanted to be more than someone they dated. Olivia stopped fighting the feelings she had for him and allowed him into parts of her that wasn't privy to other people.

Whenever she was around him she felt so cared for and appreciated. He showered her with his undying affections and always seemed to put her first. He asked her questions and valued her input, something she wasn't used to. She knew that he had a demanding job and didn't place hefty requirements on him, but off of his own freewill he prioritized their relationship. He called regularly and they saw each other at least three times a week.

It was her day off and Fitz had made arrangement for them to spend the day together. Olivia was beginning to feel bad that she hardly had time to spend with Quinn because she was most times with Fitz when she wasn't working, but Quinn seem to understand.

Around 6:30 that morning Fitz picked her up in his no top Jeep and they made their way to the marina. On the way over Olivia bombarded him with questions about what he had planned but he refused to divulge anything other than where they were heading.

When they arrived at the marina he parked the jeep and quickly got out and walked around the vehicle to open Olivia's door. Once they were standing outside the vehicle he pressed the security alarm to lock it.

Fitz took ahold of her hand and interlocked their fingers. "We're going sailing," he finally explained.

Olivia's eyes widened with delight as she quickly grew excited. Fitz walked her down the port surrounded by rows of boats in all colors and models, glistening under the morning dew. They walked for five minutes until Fitz stopped in front of a white and navy blue Bermudan sloop sailboat sat majestic atop the water top.

"She's a beauty," Olivia whispered, admiring _The Rose._

"I named her after my mother," he explained the red italic inscription on the sides.

Olivia nudged him with her shoulder to offer him silent comfort, recently learned that his mother had left the earth since he was a young boy.

Fitz wordlessly helped her onto the boat and climbed in after. The boat caretaker, Nick, welcomed them aboard and went over general information with Fitz.

"You don't easily get motion sickness, do you?" Fitz asked, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Olivia shook her head no, admiring his muscular forearm. "Good," he pecked her lips before ushering her to the back where the nautical system of the boat was.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

Fitz chuckled. "What you think?" He quipped, turning on the engine of the boat and it roared to life.

He laughed again at her adorably cute face, staring on in wonderment. "There are many things about me that you don't know about, sweet baby," he warned playfully, using his newfound nickname he gave her after exploring the taste of her jewel.

"Mmm… I bet so. Can I help steer?" she implored, after recovering from her initial surprise that he also can drive a boat. She didn't know why that was surprising because he seemed to be a man of many talents and the fact that he worked at a shipping company also helped him in this instance.

"Sure, come here." She moved over to where he was and he put her to stand in front of him. He took five minutes to explain what the various gages, buttons and levers were used for.

"I'll just steer the boat because everything else looks too complicated," she grinned after her crash course was completed and she couldn't retain the information.

"Whatever you want, beautiful." He watched as she blushed at his endearment. To him she was the most beautiful woman he'd lay eyes on, even though he might be bias.

A few minutes later Nick called, saying that they were ready to go and that the boat was unanchored from the deck and Fitz began navigating it slowly out of the harbor. Olivia stood bracing against his chest as his clean unique smell mixed with the salty air filled her nostrils.

"This is glorious…" she sighed as they got farther and farther away from the dock and the wide blue ocean opened up before them. The sun was now creeping up into the sky, casting and orange glow onto the water. It was mesmerizing and it took her breath away. They weren't the only ones on the water; off into the distance they could see other boats that already had their sails up.

"How often do you do this?" She turned slightly to take in the expression of his face.

"Not often, it's been a while since I did. Actually, I think this is probably the first time for the year I'm on the water," he said the last part as an afterthought.

"Hmmm…" she breathed in deeply. Out of her peripheral view she saw Nick walking towards them.

"How far out do you want to go?" He asked Fitz.

"Not too far, about another two miles south."

Nick nodded and went back to the front to begin the process of launching the sails.

"In a while I'll go help him with the sails and you're going to steer the boat for us."

"Huh?" Olivia panicked, swiftly turning around in his arms.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. You're going to be good at this," he assured, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ok…"

"Good," he smiled brightly.

Ten minutes later and she was steering the boat by herself while the two men manned the sail, launching it in the air. She felt exhilarated to be handling such a powerful machine and extremely valued to be trusted with it. She loved how much Fitz included her in whatever they were doing and not treated her like a show pony.

When the sail was launched the engine was set low, allowing the boat to be driven mostly by the wind. Fitz grabbed a wicket basket filled with breakfast goodies and laid out a blanket on the front of the boat for them. Nick made his self-scarce by retiring below the lower deck.

Olivia sat with her back against Fitz' chest for support as they feasted on the array of fruits, croissants, jam, cheese and orange juice.

"I can live out here forever," Olivia whispered after the last bite was had. Fitz hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Me too." They sighed in unison, contentment radiating off of them as they watched the sun continued her journey up into the sky, soon to bless them with her full radiance and warmth.

"Olivia, I'm in love with you." Her body jumped at his soft confession, not so much by the words but by the timing, completely blindsided. She slowly turned around and saw the mirror image of the face she woke up to earlier in the week. The same look of adoration and tenderness covering his handsome face.

"You don't have to say it back to me," he quickly said after a few seconds passed and she vocalized nothing.

"Fitz…"

He stopped her, "No, it's ok. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Olivia opened and closed her mouth several times; she knew what she was feeling but was unable to reciprocate the words.

He kissed her neck chastely before pointing to the water where a lone dolphin popped up for a few seconds. The conversation was diverted but Olivia still kept his confession replaying in the back of her mind. He loved her? That was huge.

* * *

Two months went by and the couple was growing stronger and their feelings intensified. However, all wasn't well in paradise. With it being mid December and Christmas quickly approaching Fitz invited Olivia to his company's annual Christmas ball. They got dressed to the nines, Fitz matched his pocket kerchief and tie with her dress. He was proud to have the most beautiful woman on his arm that evening.

The night was going well until Fitz was introduced as the founder and CEO of the company. Fitz gave Olivia a sheepish smile before walking up to the elegantly decorated platform and spoke briefly about their successful annual before wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. When he returned to the table, Olivia smiled and leaned in, getting close to his ears. "When were you going to tell me?"

He grinned and took a sip of his champagne. "I didn't think that it would matter," he countered lowly.

"It doesn't, but the fact still remains that you could have told me."

He only shrugged and Olivia let it slide for the time being because it wasn't the time or the place to discuss it. For the rest of the night she continued to be mildly interested with her surroundings until Fitz asked her to dance.

He led her out to the dance floor as one of Frank Sinatra's songs began playing through the orchestra.a

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Fitz crooned, as he began swaying her in his arms.

 _And now, the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

"I think you might've, but I won't mind hearing it again," she batted her eyelashes. They continued to sway in time to the music.

 _I've lived a life that's full  
I've traveled each and every highway  
But more, much more than this  
I did it my way_

"You look beautiful, irrevocably and completely beautiful," he whispered before singing in time with the music.

 _"_ _Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption"_

Olivia felt an overpowering of love as he serenated her with his baritone voice.

 _"_ _I planned each charted course  
Each careful step along the byway  
And more, much more than this  
I did it my way"_

He stopped singing for a moment when there was a pause, allowing the musical instruments to take precedence.

Wrapped safely in his arms he hummed in time to the music, cocooning her in his love like a blanket of protection. She didn't know how she got to this point when over a year ago her life felt like an abyss.

Lips parted slightly she licked them to retain moisture before uttering valuable words that not only did he want to her but also what she felt. "I'm in love with you, too." Her voice was barely a decibel above the soothing music.

Fitz pulled back his head a little so that he could see her face. She could see the relief he wore. "I love you, Fitz," she repeated genuinely, grinning from ear to ear.

He beamed at her before fusing their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

Later that night when they returned to his place, the front door wasn't properly closed when he began kissing her, tugging at the cobalt blue gown she sported.

"Careful… it's couture," she moaned, chastising his rough handling.

"Then take it off," he suggested urgently.

Olivia pushed him off so that she could unzip the dress. Fitz watched as the dress fell into a pool of fabric around her feet, leaving her in a lacy bodysuit.

"Fuck…" he breathed, feeling his manhood straining against the zipper of his dress slacks.

"You like?" She asked demurely, biting her bottom lip.

He didn't answer with words, instead he swoop her up in his arms and carried her across to the master bedroom where he laid her onto the king-sized bed and proceeded to make love to her. First with his mouth, slow and deliberate until she catapulted into ecstasy. Without given reprieve he connected their bodies together from behind and held her tightly as he slowly moved in and out of her tight channel, listening as she reciprocated words of endearments as their coupling peaked.

Minutes after they were finished Olivia got up and cleaned off herself and climbed onto Fitz' back, resting her head in between his shoulder blades – thinking about how much she loved him. She loved him so much and wanted to bare her soul with him, her entire soul and that was a scary thing. There were parts of her that was so dark and she was afraid to voice them.

Minutes of blissful satisfaction was carrying Fitz into the land of slumber, coupled with the soft touch of her hand running through his curls. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked, "why didn't you tell me you owned your own company?" Her mind hadn't forgotten about that.

Fitz sighed and opened his eyes, preparing himself to answer her. "I didn't think that it mattered. What's the big deal?" he asked softly.

Olivia exhaled audibly. "I just feel like that was something you could've shared with me. We've been together for a while now and whenever I ask you anything about work it's always so vague."

"Because work is boring… I would rather talk about you." He took her vacant hand and entwined their fingers, bringing it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

"That's not an excuse, Fitz. If we're going to be together then we should be honest with each other."

"You're right." He gently turned his body so that she was lying on her side and facing him.

She smiled whimsically, her hand still playing in his curls, something she loved to do.

With a straight face, Fitz said, "I smuggle contraband through my shipping company."

Olivia laughed and swatted his chest, thinking that he was kidding but he didn't laugh. When she realized that he didn't her heart began thumping in her chest.

Her eyes moved wildly in her head, looking at him. "You're not kidding?"

Fitz shook his head no. "That's why I don't talk about work. That's a part of me that is separate from us, you don't need to be a part of that and I'll never let it affect us, Livvie."

At his words Olivia flew up from the bed, her naked body on full display. "No, no!" She shook her head wildly while covering her ears; she couldn't believe that her life would lead her right back to where she started. "I'm not doing this again!"

"Olivia, listen to me. I know it may seem overwhelming right now but trust me it's ok. I'll never let anything happen to you. This is just business, I promise you." He slowly got up and walked towards her.

"No, Fitz! No!" She began crying hysterically, words didn't even suffice for how she was feeling. How could he be the bad guy? How could she fall in love with a man like her father?

"Livvie, come on. Please try to understand. This is only business," he pleaded.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore," she sobbed.

"You don't mean that," Fitz rebutted.

"Yes, I do! I'm not going to be a part of this life again. I endured 30 years of living with a man who lived this kind of life," she paused, flailing her arms for emphasis, "and I will be damn if I do it again. 30 years of living in hell!" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Something about her words chilled Fitz to the bone, a cold settled in. In a calm voice, he asked, "Olivia, what's the name of your father?"

"Don't ask me that," she cried. In the past whenever he brought up questions about her father she always shot him down, telling him that her father died when she was a teenager so he thought it was painful memory so he didn't badger her, but now he was getting a different story. And it scared him, scared him a whole lot.

Fitz approached her and she shrunk back until her back was against the wall, both as naked as they were born. "What's your father's name?" he asked darkly.

Olivia gulped and looked at him through tear-drenched lashes. "Eli Pope."

Fitz could feel his heart beating rapidly at the base of his throat. "Did he also go by the name of Rowan Pope?"

Olivia's tears stopped then as curiosity took over. _How did he know that he went by Rowan? It was his business alias._ In a shaky voice, she answered, "yes."

Fitz recoiled from her as if she had slapped him. How could he have been so oblivious that she was Rowan's Pope daughter? Had he known from the beginning he would have never pursued her. What kind of karma was this that the woman he fell in love with was the daughter of the man he killed?

Olivia watched as his entire body became white as a ghost. Something in the back of her mind told her to ask, "how do you know my father?"

Fitz stared at her absentmindedly and shook his head. He couldn't answer that question.

"ANSWER ME!" Olivia screamed as panicked filled her, horrible thoughts conjuring in her mind.

"I can't answer you, I'm sorry. You have to go. You have to go…" he muttered, looking at her as if she was a ghost. "You can't be here. I'm no good for you."

Olivia was beyond confused and agitated, one minute he was begging her to stay and the next he was telling her to leave.

Standing resolute, she said, "Not without you answering my question. How did you know my father?"

Fitz felt so sick to his stomach, knowing that he would bring her irrevocable pain. He couldn't tell her the truth; this was something he could never tell her because she would never forgive him if he did. It was a secret he would have to take to the grave. If he wanted her to be in his life then he would have to cover his sins, bury his sins because once it got out there would be no going back.

Taking a deep breath he said, "your father and I did business together several years ago. I didn't know he had a family." He offered as an explanation, reasoning why he didn't know of her.

Olivia sighed audibly her entire body relaxing from his confession. She didn't know why she found his confession so relieving, her mind had conjure the worst thoughts so hearing him say that he only transacted business with him made her breathe a little easier.

Although relieved she still made her way to his closet to grab clothes out of her designated drawer that he had gifted her and quickly slipped into a pair of panties, leggings and sweater.

"Liv, please don't go." She ignored him as he came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist but she quickly removed them.

"I can't be with you anymore. If you want me, then you're going to have to stop transporting drugs." She gave him her ultimatum and just like she expected, he said nothing.

Fitz stepped aside and allowed her to walk out of the walking closet. Olivia looked back with tears in her eyes. "Aren't you going to say something to stop me from walking out?"

"Olivia, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie and tell you that I won't do it but we both know that I will? I'm in too deep to stop now, I just can't. I've made too many deals with too many people to go back on my word, but I can promise you that we will be ok. I will keep you protected and you won't have to worry about a thing. Nothing will change between us. I'm still the same guy, Livvie, only now you've seen my flaws."

Olivia stood staring at him and knew that he was right, he wasn't going to change and she didn't know what to do with that. As much as she wanted to be with him she couldn't be connected to that lifestyle again.

Seconds turned into minutes as they just stood there staring at each other, Fitz was still as naked as the day, in a way metaphorically baring his soul.

"I know I sprung this on you but you asked me to be honest and this is part of who I am, Livvie.

She walked up to him and cupped his face with her palm and whispered, "I need time to think about this."

Water immediately settled in his eyes and it only served to fill hers. "Livvie…" he pleaded.

"No, Fitz…" shaking her head she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **AN: Y'all better review, because I spent all day writing this 6,000 + words chapter. LOL. Seriously, please review. What should Olivia do giving the fact that Fitz probably wouldn't stop his shady business? He's in too deep so that's not easy for him to stop, do you think he's just using that as an excuse to continue or you think he actually has a chance to stop? What about the deal with her dad and his resolve to never tell her what he did? Will it come back to haunt him? I know I went through a lot of time jumps but it was necessary in order to push the story along because it is only going to be three or so chapters.**

 **Again, please review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Continued where we left off. I want to thank you amazing folks for reviewing this story. Please enjoy and if you haven't as yet, checkout my new story** ** _Life Happens. :)_** **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Fitz stormed into his twentieth floor office at _Global Enterprise Shipping Company_ (GESC). He hadn't slept well last night. Since Olivia left he couldn't sleep, he spent all night thinking about what he was going to do now that she knew who he was and the type of business he was in. He knew for a fact that changes needed to be made in order to accommodate her in his life and vice versa. And he was willing to make those changes or at least some adjustments. However, he wasn't keen at all to tell her that he killed her father. That would definitely be the end of them if he did.

Fitz was looking through his window, admiring the beige beach and palm trees swaying in the distance. His mind went to days when he and Olivia would lay leisurely out on a private beach soaking up the sunshine. The way her mocha skin would glow even more so and her smile was always wide. He loved seeing her carefree and happy. Closing his eyes he began thinking about how he would feel if he never saw her sweet smile again. He couldn't live knowing that they couldn't be together.

Removing his cell from his slacks pocket he subconsciously dialed her number without even looking at the screen. Her phone rang six things before it went straight to voicemail. Her sweet message made his heart leap in his chest. Exhaling deeply he decided to leave her a heartfelt message, hoping that she would contact him.

By the time he was ending the voicemail with an " _I love you"_ his right hand man walked through his office door. He ended the call and returned his cellphone into his pocket.

"You requested this, Boss," Charlie said, a befuddled expression covering his face while he tossed a brown folder onto his desk, it landed with a thud.

"Thanks," Fitz mumbled, collecting the file. "Sit down, I have something to ask of you."

Charlie occupied the seat across from him even more confused.

* * *

Olivia lay in bed, thinking about her life as it was her day off and she was too depressed to get up and do something. She wasn't even supposed to be home today. She was supposed to be at _him_. She couldn't believe that despite the necessary steps she took to remove herself from such an environment that she ended up being where she started. Well, not exactly where she started as Fitz was nothing like her father. These past seven months had been some of the happiness moments in her life. She was in love with a man that made her radiate with joy and happiness. But could she put aside her trepidations for him? Could she quiet the alarm bells ringing in her ears for him? That's the thing; despite growing up under a father whose livelihood came from doing illegal business she didn't have it in her to be a part of it. She honestly didn't want any part to play in it. And love, at the end of the day wasn't enough for her to put away her misgivings.

So when he called she let his call go to voicemail. She couldn't stand talking to him at the moment.

Exhaling loudly she grabbed her phone from the spare pillow next to her and unlocked it before clicking on her voicemail icon.

She closed her eyes as his deep baritone voice came over the speaker.

 _He sighed before beginning his message. "Livvie, I know you don't want to talk to me right now and I understand. You didn't bargain for this kind of life when you agreed to be with me. But you got to believe me when I say that I would do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe because I love you… I'm in love with you and I want us to work. I'm going to fix this so we can be together. I don't want you to give up your conscience and your integrity for me. I would never ask you to throw away who you are to accommodate me. I love you too much for that." A long sigh escaped his lips. "I love you…" The message ended._

Tears were streaming down her face before the message even got halfway. She was seriously torn. _What was she to do?_

* * *

Fitz was losing his damn mind and patience, two weeks had past and Olivia wasn't picking up his calls or replying to his texts or even acknowledging the notes he sent by mail attached to her favorite knickknacks. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to appear as a stalker he would've driven to her apartment. But he realized that he had to stay calm and relax and give her enough space to just be. In the meantime, he was in the process of making adjustments, big changes that would make her comfortable. So when she was ready to be with him he would be ready.

That night he sat on the L shape couch in his living room sipping on a tumbler of bourbon as the soulful voice of Bill Withers float through the room.

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_ the lyrics went and he couldn't agree more. Since Olivia had left he wasn't the same. _It's not warm when she's away._ His king sized bed was cold without her warming presence. Fitz had his eyes closed as he allowed the sad song to wash over him. If he could only talk to her and convince her that this thing they have was real for him and he was going to keep her safe.

The brown liquid had reached the very bottom of the crystal glass and he was draining it when he heard his cell phone ringing. At first he was going to let it ring out, he wanted to sit and wallow in his sorrow, but when he saw the call was from her he quickly accepted it.

"Olivia," he answered a bit desperately, anxious to hear her voice in person, other than the prerecorded one telling him to leave a message after the beep. She didn't immediately reply. Several seconds passed before he heard her soft voice.

"Come over…" she whispered before ending the call without giving him a moment to respond.

Fitz hastily got up but when he did the effects of the alcohol had already climbed to his head making him dizzy so he sat back down with a _humph_! He knew then that he couldn't drive so he dialed Charlie's number and requested for him to come get him. It was going to take him a little longer to get to her apartment but he wasn't going to give up. No, he won't.

* * *

Olivia made sure everything looked perfect. Her small apartment was clean and smelled of fragrant vanilla and peach candles. They were strategically placed around the room, giving off an amber glow in the dim lights. She finger combed through her slightly below shoulder length deep wavy curls to quell her nerves. She was so unbelievably nervous, hoping that her plan would go off without a hitch.

She glanced at the oval minimalistic clock on her white wall – 8PM, she noted. _What's taking him so long? Maybe he's not coming… Maybe I pushed him a way for good._ She sighed, trying to shake herself of the negative thoughts. She wanted him to come, if only for tonight. Her doorbell chimed and it startled her into putting her palm over her rapidly beating heart. Exhaling deeply, she gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror before padding across the living room.

* * *

Fitz stood on the other side of the door with his heart hammering in his chest and slightly sweaty palms. He didn't know what to expect when she opened the door. _Was this her attempt to take me back?_ He hoped so. While waiting he checked his reflection in the glass design on the wooden door. He had changed into a fitted white T-shirt and jeans while waiting for Charlie, in hope to rid himself from the smell of bourbon.

His breath ceased when he heard the doorknob turning from the inside. Two short seconds later it was opened but he couldn't see her. She hid behind it.

"Come in," her voice beckoned and he slowly ambled through the doorway. The minute he was on the inside the sweet aroma of candles greeted him.

Olivia shut the door when he was a good distance away from it, finally revealing herself.

"Hi."

"…Hi," he returned, almost on a choked breath.

"Thought you weren't going to come tonight," she said in a calm voice, a small smile etched on the corner of her full lips.

Fitz just stared at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and that partially had to do with the scandalous lacy lingerie she wore. A tight black corset held her breasts together, her girls practically spilling out of it, and her legs were covered with thigh high stockings that were connected by garter belts. On her feet she wore ridiculously high black stilettos that were strappy. Her lips were painted a scarlet red and her eyes done skillfully with dark eye makeup. His mouth ran dry and despite of the alcohol in his system he could feel himself growing hard. She would do that to him with her out of this world sexiness and candid beauty.

He cleared his throat and responded, "I'm here, aren't I?"

She gave him a brief nod before walking off, his eyes followed her; he noticed then that her underwear was a thong. He gulped, gazing at the fleshly globes of her ass, round and firm.

She stopped walking and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Follow me."

It took him a few seconds to get his mind right but he followed her without hesitation.

* * *

Olivia was unbelievably nervous despite her outward appearance; everything she planned for tonight was threatening to fail because his presence was affecting her greatly. He looked so extraordinarily good in a simple shirt and jeans. His muscles looked even more defined like he had been working out more. His hair had grown out and was now falling a little below his ears, he looked yummy and her heart ached because she missed him. She missed him terribly.

They were now standing face to face next to her bed in the studio style apartment.

"Livvie-"

She interrupted him with a hand. "Don't, let's not talk. I don't want to talk." She moved away quickly to press the play button on her cellphone connected to a small wireless Bluetooth speaker. The sweet voice of Laura Izibor began wafting through the speaker filling the small space. Olivia moved back to Fitz and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her body and he reciprocated the gesture.

"Dance with me," she beseeched him.

They began swaying in time to the music, both of their eyes shut tightly as they allowed themselves to feel the reconnection.

 _If an angel came down to me  
Asked what I would do differently  
I would say nothing you see  
I have loved someone truly  
And if I do not see tomorrow  
You know it's gonna be alright  
Cos I got my baby right by my side  
And if the rain ain't falling  
And the sun ain't shining  
It makes no difference to me  
I'm right where I wanna be, and_

Olivia felt the tears filling her eyes because her heart was aching, she couldn't believe the impossible task she was faced with ahead. But for now, in that moment, she was going to hold him tight and pretend everything was all right.

 _If tonight is my last, what I gotta do  
And if tonight is my last, I wanna spend it with you  
And if the sky falls down it's gonna be alright  
Cos I got you here tonight, ooh_

Fitz kissed her temple area softly and pulled her even more tightly to him. He knew what she was doing and it was breaking his heart too. He couldn't let her give up on them; he couldn't bear the thought of her walking away permanently.

If I had to give all that I own  
In return for love that's grown  
I would give it gladly  
Cos nothing else compares  
To the moments that we share  
And if the rain ain't falling  
And the sun ain't shining  
It makes no difference to me  
I'm right where I wanna be, and

They swayed to the song two more times as it was on repeat. On the second playing Olivia pulled Fitz' mouth down to hers and connected their lips in an earnest kiss. She kissed him fervently and passionately, conveying her frantic feelings and he kissed her back with equal fervor. The kiss went on for several seconds until they both pulled apart for air. They looked at each other desire dancing in their eyes before fusing their lips again.

This time Olivia took the lead and walked him backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed. He sat on it. She stood between his legs and brought his hands to her ass, giving him permission to squeeze them. Big masculine hands squeezed her mounds deliciously while she ran her fingers through his thick dark locks as their tongues continued to duel.

"I missed you," Fitz groaned against her lips when they pulled apart for a moment of reprieve.

"I missed you too," she confessed back at him. It was like those words snapped the cord of self-restraint within him. He grabbed firmly onto the back of her head and reconnected their lips, kissing her deeper, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. He was flipping the switch on her and she didn't want him to be in control, but here he was stripping her of her self appointed dominance.

The kiss ignited every nerve endings in her body and she was burning with arousal for him. He lifted her up by the thighs and brought her down on his lap as he continued his soul-sucking kiss. It was so good, so, so good…

"Fitz..." Olivia panted when she felt his adroit fingers moving between her legs, climbing closer to her pulsating center. She was already sitting on his stiffened member, grinding against it through the denim material. She was losing control and it was not surprising when it came to him.

"I need to feel how wet you are for me, baby. I need to know you still get wet for me," he said in a dangerously deep tone. He was too sexy for his own good and for her.

"Yes…" was also she muttered when she felt his index finger ran the length of her slit over the seat of her thong. The barely there touch almost had her jumping out of her skin. It was so erotic…

"God, you're so wet. Is that for me?" His gruff voice asked.

"Yes!" she cried when his finger slipped inside of her panty and began circling the stiffening button of her clit.

Fitz continued to play with her while rocking his jeans cladded erection against her center. His free hand was still circled around her head and he brought her lips down for another round of kisses. She tried pulling away when his thick digit entered her but he kept her close, nibbling on her succulent bottom lip. When she was getting used to his lone digit he added a second one, curving them to hit her sweet spot.

"Fitz…ffffff…." She pealed unintelligibly as she held onto his shoulders, riding on his fingers. She could feel her orgasm building; her walls squeezed him tighter.

"Let me hear you cum…" he commanded softly, grabbing her left ear lobe between his teeth.

She pulled away and shook her head no, biting down on her bottom lip to muffle her sounds. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. After all, she was the one who was supposed to be in control.

"No?" Fitz was surprised by her refusal. It was like she was holding back on him and he didn't like it.

She shook her head again while continuing to enjoy the feel of his hand working its magic below.

"Oh." The haze in his eyes instantly cleared and he removed his fingers completely out of her underwear before gently lifting her off of him and placing her to sit on the bed.

"Fitz," Olivia whined, attempting to reattach herself back onto him with her arms around his neck.

He stopped her assaults, holding onto her wrists. They needed to talk, sex wasn't going to resolve their issue. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't want to talk," she returned exasperatedly, eyes instantly ablaze with anger as she tried to claw her way back onto him.

That made him frustrated because she wasn't willing to talk to him. "Is this what you want from me?" he asked angrily, pushing her hand onto his erection, giving her access to feel it. "Is this what tonight is about? A quick fuck and then you're going to get rid of me?"

Olivia snatched her hand away from him and sucked her teeth, panting in both arousal and frustration. Her plan was revealed; tonight was exactly what he hinted at but she didn't confirm it. She got up with an attitude and went to the bathroom to grab her bathrobe. She wrapped the short silk material over her lingerie-clad body before making her way back into the room.

When she returned Fitz was standing up, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"We need to talk, Livvie," his deep voice implored.

She sighed, staring at him. "Fitz…" She began unbuckling the straps of her shoes, her eyes never leaving him; the mood was ruined. "This," she paused, gesturing between the two of them with her hands. "It's not going to work. I can't be with you anymore." She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

She watched as his face transformed before her eyes, so many emotions flitting across it. The most prominent one was hurt.

"Livvie, I told you I'm going to protect you. I'm dissolving that part of my business, that's what I've been doing for the past 2 weeks."

Olivia chuckled humorless, not fully convinced by his words. "You're just saying that to get me back."

"No. I'm saying that because I love you and I want you in my life. You think these past 2 weeks have been easy without you? I hardly slept, Livvie. I've been bussing my ass off trying to find away for us to be together."

She could hear the vulnerability in his voice as he spoke and she wanted more than ever to believe him. She wanted this thing with him; she wanted him…

Heels discarded she stood at her true height, looking up at him. "So you're done with that part of your life?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm in the process of closing that chapter in my life, for good," he answered with finality.

Eyebrows rose in disbelief. "What did you do?" she questioned.

Fitz gave her a small smile. "I sold my company."

"Whaaaaaaat?" She couldn't believe he was that insane.

"I'll still have majority shares in it but I sold my company."

Olivia blinked her eyes a few times to properly digest his words. "So what about the other part?"

"I found a buyer who will continue to run it so the people I used to work with will be satisfied even though I will be out."

"Wow." She couldn't believe he sold his company for her. It was freaking unbelievable. "I can't believe you did it. I thought we couldn't make it." She became teary eyed as she revealed her inner fears, her lips twitching.

Fitz walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her lower waist before leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you more than I love being a drug cartel."

Olivia sniffed before pushing her lips up to meet his. They shared a short sweet kiss. "I love you too," she returned. Her heart was overflowing with love for him. He gave it all up for her. "I love you."

* * *

Their reunion moved to the bed where they united as one. It had been too long on both fronts so they took their time savoring each other. Fitz lay behind Olivia, driving smooth strokes into her tight channel, enjoying the snug fit of her around his cock. His hands molded around and squeezed her breasts while his mouth trailed warm nips and kisses on the length of her neck and shoulders.

"You feel so good…" he moaned against her ears while his strokes picked up pace.

"Oh god, yes…." She squealed. "Right there." She lifted her right foot up to give him more access. One of her hands found its way onto her stiff pearl and she began playing with herself as he continued his assault on her.

"Fit... fuck… fuck… I'm cuming," she cried as she felt the warmth spreading across her lower belly.

"Cum for me, sweet baby," he commanded gruffly, tweaking her nipples hard with his index and thumb fingers. His thrusts were fluid, going balls deep, caressing every crevice of her inner sanctuary.

"I…" she trailed as her walls began contracting around his length. Fitz wanted so badly to let go but he wanted more of her so he held on. He couldn't reach the promise land as yet.

Without giving her a moment of reprieve he pulled her up while positioning himself to lie on his back.

With his rigid length still embedded deeply inside of her he grabbed handfuls of her ass, moving her up and down. This was by far his favorite position with her. Her on top riding him into glory, he got a good eyes view of her breasts bouncing and the tantalizing display of his cock disappearing between her sodden folds. It was a heady experience, design to drive him insane.

"You're so wet, baby," he groaned as his thigh muscles moved up and down, aiding him to thrust deeply into her.

"Ahhh…" Olivia cried when his thrust hit that spot again, it was still tender from his last machinations.

Their joined moans continued to permeate the atmosphere but neither cared, they were together at last and nothing else mattered.

Desperate to feel her lips on his he pulled her down to kiss him. The slipperiness of her center and the shift in position caused his penis to slip out of her, so while they were kissing Olivia's hand guided him back into position and they hissed at the rejoined sensation. The sensual kiss caused them to slow their pace, prolonging the moment. It was too good to rush.

Chest to chest they laid while being connected in the most intimate of ways.

"I love you. I love you so much," Fitz grunted, running his hands along her back before resettling them on top of her ass.

The moment was intense and Olivia felt an array of emotions. She wanted to cry, laugh and give this man the best sex of his life all in one. It was no denying that she was a goner and that she loved him. In that moment she promised to give him everything just because he did the same for her.

"I love you, too." It was only four words but it encompassed everything she felt for him.

For the next couple of minutes they continued their lovemaking until they both reached the mountaintop of bliss, where the other's name spilled from their lips like a prayer.

* * *

After cleaning up their sticky combined mess the couple retired to bed in a spooning position, completely sated and satisfied.

"So we're good?" Fitz asked, the breath from his lips tickled the back of her neck.

She smiled into the darkness; the candles were long put out. "We're better than good."

He squeezed her tighter, his flaccid member resting directly in between the crook of her butt cheeks and he smiled when she wiggled her butt.

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Tell me something that you've never told me before," she implored cautiously, remembering the last time they had an in depth conversation that didn't go well. The moment felt right for bonding and sharing. She wanted to know everything about him and vice versa.

It was a while before he whispered; "I was homeless for one year of my life."

That got her attention and she turned around to face him. She studied his pensive expression in the dark. "How did that happen?"

"After turning 18 I had to leave the foster home, I ended up moving in with one of the other kids into an apartment. For the first couple of months things were fine and we were able to keep up with rent but then he got fired. We were both working as busboys at an Italian restaurant, making less than minimum wage. A month later business got too slow so the owner had to let me go. We survived with a roof over our head for another month until our landlord evicted us."

Olivia's eyes widened, she knew that he was orphaned at ten and was sent into foster care because he had no living relatives, or any that were willing to keep him. But she didn't know that he lived such a troubled life.

He continued. "For a year I watched as the system failed us. Unwilling to help the homeless, they said to get a job when no one was hiring so we were left to fend for ourselves on the streets. My friend got pulled into selling drugs but I refused because I didn't want that life." He paused, chuckling humorless. "I actually thought that I would be able to beat the odds one day and make a name for myself. But as months went by I got tired of living on the streets, hustling for a place to lay my head when night comes, food to eat and clothes to wear. I got tired so I ended up making my first sale and the rest is history. I determined then that I would never depend on a broken government that was never designed to help those in need, anyways."

Olivia had no words to say to that. She moved her naked body towards him; laying her breasts on his chest so that she can feel his heart. She needed to be close to him so that he knew she was here for him and she wasn't going anywhere. They had each other now to heal the past pain.

"And what happened to your friend?"

His body stiffened before he answered, "He was killed."

She shut her eyes and squeezed him tighter. Her voice was light as a feather when she said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

Fitz knew in his heart that he didn't deserve her. How could he when he'd unknowingly taken her father away? He was corrupted, he knew that much but she was bringing light into his life and he needed it. His dark soul craved for her light and sweet spirit to be a balm to his bitter and dark soul. He couldn't give her up now so he buried that secret a little deeper, never to be spoken aloud. It was his penance to bear. He made up his mind to take it to the grave.

He buried his face into her hair and presumed to show her what words would fail to convey, his eternal love for her…

* * *

 _A glimpse into the future…_

 _Olivia had a long day and just wanted to curl up in bed with her husband but he had yet to come home. She was just about to slip in between the bed sheets and call him when she heard pandemonium coming from outside of their bedroom. Startled by the noise she almost screamed when a familiar pair of broad shoulders filled through the door. The look on his face nearly gave her a heart attack. Never had she seen him so pale and sick looking._

 _"Get Laurel, we gotta go, they're onto me."_

 _She stared at him for several seconds, unable to speak much less move. One sentence and her entire world came crashing down._

 _"Liv, now!"_

 _She knew that she couldn't freak out now and began to move quickly, questions would come later. On adrenaline she moved across to the nursery where their 2-year-old daughter was fast asleep and grabbed her. They spent the next half an hour in a flurry trying to pack as much clothes as they could into suitcases. From her peripheral view she saw Fitz moved aside some of his clothes in their walk in closet to reveal a safe. He typed in a password before unlocking it and grabbing the stacks of cash piled high and wide inside of it._

 _Laurel was beginning to fret for being rudely awakened; Olivia tried comforting her with one hand while working with the next._

 _Thirty minutes later, they were being driven to a private airport where they took on a new alias._

 _Olivia looked at Fitz who had regained some color in his cheeks and realized that all these years, everything was not what it seemed._

* * *

 **AN: Did ish get more crazy or what? I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. What is going on? Did Fitz actually dissolve his company for Olivia? What are your thoughts about him resolving to never tell her about her dad? Like, he made up his mind that it's never going to happen. Good go or no? We also learned that Fitz was in the foster care system so that give us a little more insight into why he does what he do.**

 **Don't worry, I'll probably continue this story for a few more chapters, I realized that I couldn't cram it all into 3 chapters and since you gals insisted, I complied. Heheh. So in the future glimpse Olitz are married and have a two-year-old daughter. Woohooo. But they are running away from someone or something. Who or what?**

 **Just keep in mind this story will definitely be fast paced but I'll try to fill in the blanks of when they got married and conceived their child.**

 **Please continue to leave me an abundance of reviews. You don't know how much I appreciate them. They keep me motivated and I feel inspired and valued for my work, tbh. So thank you, thank you very much.**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
